Fourteen Days: To Heaven, to Hell, and Back Again
by Zbbal
Summary: When the family goes on vacation, Derek decides to stay home alone. The catch: Sam has to stay at the house with Derek for two weeks. After going to a party together, Derek learns just how unintentionally seductive his friend Sam can be. Sam/Derek R
1. Day One: Friday

**_Warning: slash, Evil Plot Bunnies, random craziness, Casey bashing, death of Babe Raider, etc._**

**Um, so this is my first ever Life With Derek fan fiction. The other day I was searching for Sam/Derek fan fiction, only to have a couple of small stories come back in return. So, the Evil Plot Bunnies in my head became upset and began devising their own plot. And so, thanks to Evil Plot Bunnies, I now present you with this story.**

**Day 1, Friday Afternoon**

* * *

Derek sat at his computer desk, headphones sitting securely on his head. The music bounced through the device, flowing smoothly into his ears. Glancing over toward his bed, he observed Sam flipping through a Playboy magazine. Sliding his headphones off, he tilted his head back, resting it again the back of his computer chair.

It was quiet. Damn, did he love this or what. Just him and Sam, hanging out. No family to bother him-correction, no _Casey_ to bother him. He didn't mind the rest of his family so much when Casey wasn't around. She was so conceded, constantly bringing the attention to herself. They all seemed so different when she was near.

It was finally summer break, and his dad had planned a vacation for the family. Usually, Derek would jump right on board, but he had a feeling that going on vacation with Casey wasn't a vacation at all. Pleading with his father, he begged to be aloud to stay home alone during the two week vacation. At first all he got was a no, but Derek would not accept that. After asking the fifteenth time his father gave a tired, _"fine."_

But, both his father and Nora had one condition: Sam had to stay at the house for the two weeks. They would have to stick together. Derek agreed immediately. That was such an easy condition to meet. He was going to invite Sam over in the first place. Not only that, Sam was his best friend, so they got along just fine.

Casey had fussed about how both Sam and him were an irresponsible combination. How, when they returned from vacation, the house would be burnt to the ground. Nora and his father ignored her and began packing. She glared at Derek, before quickly stomping away.

Around lunch time today, the car was packed full of bags. Sam walked up on the porch just as they pulled away from the curb. Nora rolled down her window and shouted:

"Now you be good, you hear? I laid out some money in the kitchen for food and emergencies. When we get to the hotel, we'll call you, okay?"

To this, Derek just nodded and entered back into the house, Sam in toe. Now here they were, relaxing in his room. Derek's train of thought was broken when he heard his best friend start talking.

"I'm hungry. I haven't eaten in hours."

"The kitchen's down stairs." Derek said lackadaisically.

"Fine," Sam said as he was got up, "Want me to get you something?"

"Nah." Derek said as he looked at Sam, who was leaning against the door post. He really wasn't that hungry.

"Suit yourself."

* * *

**Okay, so that was _comletely un-beta-ed_, and _very short_. But I just wanted to update something so badly, I thought I 'd go ahead and give a little preview. All the other chapters are much, _much_ longer.**

**Thanks for reading! Read and review!**


	2. Day Two: Saturday

So, it wasn't until I got a review from Tren Rogue that I even dared to update this story. _"Why," _you ask? Because writing for Life With Derek kind'a intimidates me. I really love the show, and I feel that altering the characters personalities _too much _would disgrace the series. Not only that, but because there're real people playing these characters, it's rather difficult to keep the integrity of Derek's and Sam's personalities when I'm converting them into two gay guys. So yeah, I was being a scaredy-cat and not dealing with this story at all. Do forgive me.

But, yesterday I was bombarded with ideas. The plot bunnies multiplied (as a result of all the sex they have) and went into overdrive, providing me with all sorts of courses this story could take. Also, for the record, it wasn't until yesterday that I was informed the series was over. I love the show, as I have stated before, but I really never got around to watching the whole thing. So Derek is sixteen, while Sam is seventeen. I know these ages are probably not accurate, but I don't really feel like trying to get it right. Sorry.

So now, with new found confidence in this story and my ability to present it, I give you _Chapter Two: Saturday_!

* * *

A light orange radiance filtered between the blinds, the early morning sun eager to provide the Earth with it's rays. A pair of drowsy eyes fluttered open, while a soft moan escaped the person's lips. Limbs stretched, and a roaring yawn filled the silence.

That was one of the things that Derek Venturi hated most; waking up the with sun on a Saturday. It usually was his only day of relaxation, for Sunday was usually spent doing the homework he had been procrastinating about. Of course, seeing as it was summer break, he has all the time in the world to sleep. He wouldn't let it get to him.

Derek rolled over, coming face to face with Sam. He propped himself up on his arm, resting his chin against his palm. He looked at the sleeping face before him, chuckling at the dumb expression his friends face held.

Yes, they both had slept in Derek's bed last night. It really wasn't that strange for the two of them, though. Before the McDonalds had moved in, whenever Sam came over, both him and Derek would share the bed. So, seeing as everyone was away, they had decided to take the chance. Old habits really do die hard.

Swinging his body around, Derek rested his feet against the floor. His stomach rumbled irritably, showing it's distaste for him skipping dinner the night before.

He descended the stairs and headed for the kitchen, opening the refrigerator door. He glanced around, opting to have cereal. He grabbed the milk from the fridge, and the cereal in the box on the counter, combing it all in a large bowl.

He leisurely moved to sit at the island, resting upon the bar stool. Lazily, he brought the spoon to his mouth, gradually filling his empty stomach. Just as he was about to finish, a heavy-eyed Sam came down the steps.

Derek playfully sniggered at how Sam had wrapped the blanket around himself, holding it close to his body.

"Seriously, why are you up so early? It cold without you. You're like my personal heater."

A subtle tint of red crossed Derek's cheeks. He had always been hot blooded, in more ways than one. His temper had always matched his body temperature, making him ideal for hockey. Sam however, was more cold natured. He remembered how Sam's teeth had chattered the first game they had ever played.

"Sorry Dude, I just randomly woke up," said Derek, placing his bowl in the sink.

"It's cool. So, what are we going to do today?" Sam asked.

Just as he finished his sentence, the phone rang. Derek uncaringly picked up the phone, stating to the caller that this was the Venturi residence.

Sam watched as a smirk slowly appeared on his best friends face. Instantly he became curious, wanting to know what his friend was so happy about.

Placing the phone back on the receiver, Derek turned back to Sam, his grin growing larger by the second.

"We, my friend, are going to a party."

* * *

Lights pulsed around the room, throngs of people dancing in every direction. The faint aroma of alcohol could be smelt, and the room was fogged by cigarette smoke.

Both Sam and Derek had hopped in the car, heading toward Toronto, Ontario that evening. The party was being held by a distant hockey friend of Derek's and was supposed to be amazing. The boys had arrived clueless, unsure about the whole idea. After all, the only parties the had been to were small, and decently under control. There hadn't been any immodest dancing, and most of them had been hosted with prior parent approval. But, after a few drinks offered by their female companions, the instantly loosed up.

Derek was toward the back, leaning casually against the wall. He'd never admit it, but he was a horrible dancer.* He'd rather just relax, and enjoy his time. A few girls lingered about him, neither close or far away. He gently sipped at the liquid in his cup, still adjusting to it's harsh taste. He glanced about the room, looking for Sam.

Suddenly, his eyes feel upon the man in question. Sam was out in the middle, several girls pressing their bodies against his. His hips thrust and swayed with the beat of the music, letting the rhythm carry him.

Derek's already alcohol flushed face reddened, his eyes glued on his friend's sensual performance. He had never seen Sam dance like that. His mind was in such a haze, and an incredible heat began to take over his drunk body. He watched as his friends hand moved, making a _"come here"_ motion.

It took him minutes to notice Sam was asking for him to join him. Derek shook his head, rejecting Sam's offer. Sam knew Derek couldn't dance if his life depended on it, so why was he being so persistent? His equally intoxicated friend made hand gestures, all insisting on Derek coming over and dancing with them.

Slowly, Derek crossed the floor, nearly being squeezed to death by the masses. He tried to move his body with the rest of the crowd, but with his buzzing head it was futile. Finally, he stood before his friend, who was still dancing with the girls he had been picked up by.

Sam leaned down, whispering into the girls ears, who responded by fits of giggles. With their short mini skirts and plunging necklines, they walked away, each grabbing another young man to dance with.

Derek looked at Sam, confusion evident on features. Sam seemed to be slightly more aware, either because he had a high alcohol resistance, or he hadn't downed as many cups as the other. Leaning down, Sam pressed his mouth against Derek's ear.

"Hey, you wan'na learn how to dance?"

Derek looked at his best friend, slightly stunned by the query. He stood still, contemplating whether or not he should. He did indeed want to learn how to dance, but in front of so many people his pride could be injured.

"Sure. So you'll teach me?"

Sam gave Derek a big grin, obviously excited to teach his long time friend how to dance. He wrapped his arms around Derek's waste, pulling the smaller's body against his own.

Derek managed to get even more flustered, the hue of red on his cheeks deepening. He fixed his eyes on the floor, wishing away the people he knew were staring at them.

Placing his hands on Derek's hips, Sam guided the other into swaying against his body. He could feel Derek's tension progressively slip away as the music continued onward. Gradually, as the seconds turned to minutes, he would teach Derek another move. Sam was persistent, determined to teach his friend how to dance, and dance well.

Derek leaned his head against Sam's chest, a grogginess settling upon him. He felt comfortable, like the hands on hips were meant to be there. Finally, taking a chance Derek lifted his head. The emotions he saw on the surrounding people both comforted him and frightened him. Some wore smiles or simply didn't care, while other looked disgusted and ready to kill. He really wasn't sure how to react, an agonizing headache preventing him from overly thinking.

He turned around, intending to ask if they could leave. Instead, he was greeted by the same large hands attaching to his hips once again. Just as he was about to speak, those hands guided his hips to the right, his friend's moving left. A soft moan escaped Derek, the friction causing his pounding head to momentarily still.

And in that stillness, Derek was hit by the intensity of the situation, causing his intoxicated body to pass out.

* * *

I'm tired, I feel sick, and I'd like to kill everyone within a twelve mile radius of me. On the plus side though, I managed to finish this chapter within seven hours with absolutely no sleep. Please excuse any grammar mistakes, the intense rambling at certain places, anything else I might or might not have done properly.

Also, I realize that Derek isn't really one to get flustered, but considering he is drunk, I think it's permissible.

_*From the information I've received, Derek can dance. I'm writing this purely based on the rumor Michael Seater can't dance._


	3. Day Three: Sunday

**Well, it's been a while right? I'm sorry I haven't updated regularly. I come with a list of excuses, though.**

** -Mom kicking me out and sending me to my Dad's.**

** -Going to public school for the first time.**

** -My Dad having a psycho, crazy-ass bitch as a wife. Then him divorcing her after finally realizing this…_five_ fucking years after marrying her.**

** -Me coming to terms with the fact that I may or may not be a transgender pansexual with an extreme dislike of females, possibly brought on by intense love of all things gay and slashy.**

**So, I think I have good reasons for not updating. Anywho, after realizing how many of you like this story _-I can't believe I have 30 reviews. Thank you everyone.-_ ,I decided to finally update. I now present _Day Three: Sunday_!**

* * *

In the early hours of the morning, Derek awoke with his stomach seemingly in his throat. He swung his legs over the side of the bed and quickly grabbed the small trashcan on the floor. He heaved, all of the contents of his stomach emptying into the bag. He remained still, willing away the queasiness he felt. After a few minutes, he raised his head to look around. He was in his room, Sam asleep on the other side of the bed. Derek stared, confused. He wasn't sure why, but he felt like something was…off. He got up, his head pounding in response.

His body swayed back and forth as he made his way to the bathroom. He opened one of vanity drawers, grabbing a bottle of Aspirin. Taking two, he made his was to the living room. Plopping down on the couch, he turned the television on. He curled up as he went through the channels. Derek quickly found that nothing of interest was on, and left the channel were he had stopped. He closed his eyes, sleep calling him once again.

When Derek woke next, the sun was just beginning to shine through the windows. He sat up, groggily wiping his eyes. He went to the kitchen and grabbed the box of Fruit Loops and the milk before sitting. Just as he was about to shovel his first bite of breakfast into his mouth, Sam came down the stairs…and Derek stopped dead in his tracks. He remembered; the dancing, the swaying,…the passing out. He remembered _all_ of it. Suddenly, Derek found himself very queasy again. His seat toppled over as he ran pass Sam, up the stairs to the bathroom.

* * *

Sam picked up the toppled over seat, righting it once again. He sat down, and laid his face on the counter top. He understood what had just happened. Derek had remembered last night. The thing was, Sam had never forgotten. He'd always been able to handle his alcohol. But just because he could take a drink well didn't mean it didn't loosen him up some. Sam wasn't the type to dance like he had; to do anything he had done last night. What everyone had seen was a very, _very_ drunk Sam.

Sam felt his face grow warm as he recalled the memories. His large hands gently touching Derek's slender hips. The way Derek's face was flushed. He couldn't help but admit…it had turned him on. But Sam wasn't gay, of course. That was impossible…_right_?

* * *

After gagging over the toilet for several minutes, Derek went and sat in the game closet. His fingers idly fiddled with a hole in the knee of his pants. The party keep replaying over and over in his mind, and soon Derek felt like his head was going to burst into. How had all…_that_…happened? He, the Great Derek Venturi, had danced with his best male friend…in a way that guys should only do with girls. And the worst part was…Derek had _liked_ it.

* * *

That Sunday, neither boy talked to the other. When night finally came, Derek fell asleep right in the game closet. Sam had fallen asleep on the couch while watching some random Chinese soap opera. But in the back of both of there minds, they new they couldn't avoid each other forever.

* * *

**Okay, so it's two-something in the morning, and all I have to say is…I really don't like this chapter. I feel it's moving too fast...and it's choppy. But one thing to consider is, I'm implying that the boys already like each other…they just haven't begun to realize it until now. Anyway, review please.**


End file.
